


Left Behind

by space_seals



Series: Descendants Drabbles [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_seals/pseuds/space_seals
Summary: When Mal returns to the Isle, someone is not all that happy to see her.





	1. Chapter 1

The night is cool as you find yourself wandering the Isle's many alleyways. Ever since your girlfriend left that's all you ever seem to do. Your girlfriend, Mal, who since relocating to Auradon has made herself a picture-perfect life and has seemingly forgotten all about you. So much so, that she has already found someone to replace you with: a prince who is soon to become king.

Which is just perfect.

In fact, wandering the kaleidoscope of alleyways is the only thing that seems to take your mind off of her. They are the only places to go where there are no ramshackle TVs to display the happy, smiling faces of the couple. Also, there's usually no people in the alleyways to sneer at your misfortune.  
Perhaps that's the worst thing, the public humiliation of it all. Everyone on the Isle knew of your relationship with Mal - it made you feared and respected. Yet, now people only avoid you to avoid being on the receiving end of worsening temperament. You're not feared, you're pitied. People have come to see you as the embodiment of everyone else left behind - as if you're some kind of martyr.

Uma, once your rival, had even let bygones be bygones and offered a place within her crew. But you weren't that desperate to accept that offer - not yet. While you do appreciate the extended truce, there's still a part of you that is waiting for Mal to come back. Still clinging on to the hope that her happy life without you is all a facade, a plan to overthrow - she has always been good at playing the long game and maybe this is just a really, really long game.

Turning down another corner, you continue in your storming walk. Roughly, your shoulder jostles against a figure staring vehemently at the poster outside Mal's old hangout. The poster which brands all the core VKs, your former friends, as traitors to the Isle. You don't bother to look back at the person you slammed into.

"Maybe you should watch out where you're going."

You recognise that voice. A lifted voice that is used to holding some form of power and attention. The girl who has always been Mal's number one: Evie. A person you didn't expect to see on your daily storm through the Isle's alleyways.

Turning on your heel, you pan back to the returned heroes. All three of them. Carlos, Jay and Evie. In fact, there's even one more, someone replacing the figure of your ex-girlfriend. And it only takes a one over to see who it is, despite the disguise.

"You really didn't try with the disguise. did you?" You deadpan.

"Hello, Y/N." Evie smiles, a smile you don't return. In the slightest.

"Evie, Carlos, Jay... King Ben." You greet them, your frown darkening as you look at each one.

The VKs look at each other in nervousness, their disguise seen through in almost two seconds flat. Sensing this, Ben scrambles forwards; with a hand outstretched for you to shake. Instead, you merely look down at it - as you would a piece of gum of your shoe.

"Y/N, child of Yzma?" His face is unguarded, open in the hope of getting to know another villain child. Anything to make him look like a better ruler.

With a look of disgust, you turn away from him. Instead, meeting the nervous gaze of Evie, who is so obviously in command. "You should keep your dog on a leash."

Before Evie can reply, Mal's head peaks over the railing of their old hideout. Her hair is lighter, sure, but her irritated face at her friend's antics are still the same. Her eyes meet your own and she waves you towards her with a simple: "Come up, Y/N".

You look up at her. She's so certain that you'll do as she says, just as you always have. But you know how she feels about you know - she doesn't care, not really, otherwise she would have found her way back to you sooner.

"No." You simply say, turning away from the aptly branded traitors.

Vaguely, you hear Mal scrambling down the stairs after you. But you don't stop walking - in fact, you increase your pace; turning away from the returned VKs and their king and into the next alleyway. All until you feel a hand grasp your wrist.

"Don't run away from me." Mal says.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to talk to you." She intones gently.

"Like you've talked to me for the past six months? All those long, detailed letters I received from you. Is this another one of those?" You reply, sarcasm laced with every single word.

Her hand falls away from your wrist and it's then that you realise you're both alone with each other in the alleyway. Looking her over, you can see that she definitely has changed. Not just the new hair, or the lipstick, but she looks fuller - missing the hungry leanness she had when she was on the Isle. But that cruel, hungry gaze she developed in her youth hasn't softened one bit.

You can only imagine how you look to her after the luxury of Auradon. Thin, malnourished and with an almost crazed look in your eyes. A perfect looking villain. The thought alone makes you glower even more.

"I couldn't write." She murmurs, looking at you with hopeful eyes.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

She pauses. "Couldn't. Auradon confiscated my letters. Even Evie's letters to Dizzy."

"You have magic, Mal; ways to get in contact. But you didn't try."

"I-"

You cut her off, not willing to hear any more of her excuses. "Instead you tried making a love potion."

"Why are you giving me such a hard time about this?" She asks incredulously "It was all part of my plan. You know that."

"You left me. Alone." Your voice is accusatory as you sneer at the girl you once loved. "Then I was forced to watch while you made goo-goo eyes at Prince Boring and settle into a new life without me."

"It's all part of my plan - you know that." Mal splurts, taking another step towards you.

You step backwards, "Plan? Oh please, your mother can't make you do that anymore. Own up to it Mal, you left me. You're not evil - you like Auradon too much."

"Y/N please don't be like this."

Crossing your arms, you continue your angry tirade. "Do you know what, Mal? Compared to everyone else on the Isle, you've always been given everything on a platter. Just because your mum is Maleficent - you've never proved yourself. You live our dream, just because Benny-boo has a thing for girls with purple hair. Face it, you're more Auradon than Isle."

"That's not true, Y/N." She seethes.

"It's not? Then why haven't you tried to get anyone else over to Auradon? Maybe that's how you take after your mother: hoarding anything of worth to yourself. Am I wrong?"

She says nothing. Merely staring at you in shock.

"Go back to where you belong Mal: Auradon. No one wants you here."

You turn away; leaving her alone in the alleyway, thinking over your words. Turning, the next corner you bump into yet another person. Thankfully, it's the sunshine child of Uma's pirate crew: Gil.

"Hi Y/N." He says cheerfully, not even mentioning the bump.

"Hey Gil, did you know Mal is back?"

"Mal?" He looks at you with a blank stare.

"Yep. Mal, Evie, Carlos; Jay and King Ben." You smirk, "You might wanna tell Uma."


	2. Left Behin Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's as requested!

After providing Uma with the information of Mal's return, you have become an honorary member of her crew. In fact, you were even one of those who snatched King Ben. Yet, almost infuriatingly, with one glance the pansy king had seemingly understood why. A heart for a heart is fair payment on the Isle of the Lost after all.

Upon her meeting with Uma, Mal didn't see you lurking in the corner of the eatery. The arrogant girl didn't even bother to check who was even in there; still convinced she holds some form of power in the Isle. Her mother wouldn't have made the same mistake. But then again, Mal isn't a villain - she's just a purple-haired brat.

After she had stormed out the door, not getting her way for once, Harry Hook had waltzed over; complete with that sharp grin on his face. A grin that has always seemed to you more out of reflex then actual humour.

"My, my Y/N, if looks could kill she'd be dead in a gutter. I'm not sure how Mal didn't notice you when your eyes were burning into her skin."

You had simply smirked back at him, "She deserves what's coming to her. Mal abandoned the Isle and when it suits her, comes crawling back and expects us to welcome her back with open arms? Please, she's gotten soft as those Auradon pigs."

"I agree, Y/N." Uma's voice sounded over your shoulder. "It's time to teach her a lesson, one that she'll never forget."

And so, that was how you ended up here. Sitting crossed legged; watching the pirate crew prepare for the confrontation with the VKs. You had promised Uma your help should it break out into a fight - regardless of the fact that your expertise is with manipulation rather than a sword. But you have grown up on the Isle where it would be dangerous to not learn to fight. Your double daggers will have to be good enough.

When you told Uma this, her guard lowered just enough to throw you a sweet smile. "I really appreciate this Y/N. If you want it, there's a place on this crew for you."  
You smiled back at her, a facial expression that has hardly seen any use since Mal left you. "I'll think about it Uma, thank you for the offer."

"You'd fit in here. Not just because of the shared hatred, though that helps, but we like your metal - you've got something that can't be shaken. I like that."

You look away from Uma and allow your eyes to roam over the deck. To Gil tightening knots, Harry tormenting the King and then back to Uma, who gazes over them all with both pride and, surprisingly, love. A feeling that you never felt extended to you with the VKs.

"Why don't you go talk to the King? It might help you get some closure." Uma suggests.

You nod, following her advice and drifting over to the captive. For a second, you meet Harry's eyes and he gives you a small nod before walking away and leaving Ben to your mercy.

"So, you're the man she left me for."

Ben looks up at you with those puppy eyes of his. There is shock, shame and distrust dancing across his eyes and he says nothing. Prompting you to speak again:  
"I hope she loves you. I hope it's worth it."

Then he looks up at you, with pity in his eyes. Pity that makes you mad.

"Because she hurt you?"

"Because she ripped my heart out. You won't understand, living in Auradon, but any shred of love here has to be cultivated and worth dying for. Obviously, I thought what Mal and I had was something different."

You can feel your eyes start to mist over with tears. Something you don't disguise from the King - let him see and let him feel the power of them.

Opening his mouth, the King chokes out: "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

\----

Across the bridge she stands: Mal. The girl you once would have claimed to love whole-heartedly. But not anymore. She snapped your heart and with no reason other than convenience. Revenge and understanding is what you need. But you're not sure you'll even get either.

Mal is nothing but crafty.

While she had smirk chiselled onto her face, it quickly drops upon seeing you standing behind Uma. Her mouth opens slightly; with your name coming out of her in a broken whisper. You only give a glare in return.

Things that are broken can never be remade in the same way. You know that now, but it seems that Mal hasn't quite received the memo. And so, you mouth to her 'consequences'.  
Your eyes never leave her throughout the exchange. But once the battle starts, you allow Uma to take out her anger on her in a clash of swords. Instead, you clash your daggers with the King - the physical embodiment of everything you are angry at.

"Come back to Auradon with us, Y/N. You could fit in. Have everything you have ever wanted."

You snarl over your locked blades, "I don't need your charity. I don't want it."

With speed, you dance away with your blades; allowing Harry to take your place battling the King. Seeing this, Mal makes a beeline towards you, cutting your escape off by cornering you by the ship's rail.

"Buzz off, Mal." You growl.

Her eyes are seething and the bore into your own with a fierce intensity. "You sold us out. Uma wouldn't have taken Ben if you hadn't told her."

You smirk, slashing you daggers across your sword. "Maybe you should stop underestimating people, you're not all that you know. Just because you're the daughter of Maleficent."

"I don't understand, what was I meant to do? I didn't want to go to Auradon." She splatters indignantly.

"You don't understand how it felt to watch you leave, making all these promises. You never wrote and you left me alone. Instead of helping us and freeing us all from the Isle, it's you four sat there in luxury and conforming to their standards."

Her blade hovers as she listens.

"I look at you Mal and I don't even know who you are any more. You've changed and not for the better. So, in some sort of way, you are wicked after all."

Her blade lowers as she stares at you in part shock and part betrayal.

"You might fool the others, but you can't fool me." And with that you deliver a swift kick into her chest, that sends her sprawling away from you.

The battle continues onwards and you don't see Mal again. Not until they've fled through the tunnel and you are left there - standing between Harry and Uma and gazing at her across the void. Mal's eyes are resentful; flickering between her normal blue and her emotional green. Yet neither of you say anything, merely watching each other in their new futures.

"She doesn't think she's done anything wrong. She thinks she's fully justified in what she's done. But she gets to pick and choose when she gets to be from the Isle and when she's from Auradon." You murmur to Uma and Harry, watching the one person in your life you truly loved turn and walk away from you. Yet again.

"I want to join your crew Uma. I want to teach her that her actions have consequences and most of all, I want to be with people who will care and love me."

Turning to her, you see her smile at you. Despite the fact that her sworn enemy has triumphed over her again. "Consider it done, Y/N. You're one of us now."

Harry smiles over at you. "Welcome to the crew, lass. But Uma," he continues with a more serious tone "how we gonna bring Mal down when she's back in Auradon?"

"I have an idea." You say, lips rising into a smirk. There's nothing you do better than scheming and plotting. Now is your moment. "Use a love potion, Uma. Hit it where it hurts the most."


	3. Left Behind - Part 3

You, alongside the rest of Uma’s crew, are sat inside Ursula’s eatery. All eyes transfixed on the TV screen that is displaying the Royal Cotillion live. After giving Uma the inkling to use a love potion on Prince Ben, you are keen to see whether she will potentially use your plan over one of her own.

"Uma better get one up on Mal.” you grumble under your breath; hands gripped around the chipped mug filled with dark dregs of coffee.

“She will Y/N. Uma is nothing but a crafty lass - if anyone can tear down Mal, it’ll be ‘er.” Harry replies, drumming his hook along the wooden surface of the bar.

“I sure hope so, Harry.” You sigh.

The screen is bright: awash with colours, fabrics and fashions that you and all those trapped on the Isle could only dream of. All of them, dancing and smiling; looking well fed and healthy. Unlike everyone in the room of the eatery: gaunt children fed on scraps; with hollow cheeks and intense gazes. Children who have to fight for everything they have. So, seeing the decadence and opulence played on a screen in front of you… it’s enough to make your blood boil.

Yet, it’s not just yourself who’s watching the screen with gritted teeth – most people in the eatery are. Even Gil. Who usually smiles through any pain… or at least tries to? But instead of trying to lift everyone through it, Gil is just slumped over the bar like Harry and yourself. It’s enough for you to pat his hand in lightly – the most affection the Isle will ever permit you to give.

“Are you okay, Gil?” you ask lightly.

He turns away from the TV to look back at you; complete with a small, dejected smile. “I guess I am, Y/N. It’s just… seeing it all on the TV.”

“I know Gil, I know. It never gets any easier. Being punished for a crime we did not commit.”

He nods along with you; placing his hand over yours. “But at least we are a team now. Right?”  
"Right!” You reply, squeezing your joined hands.

Harry nudges you both; drawing your attention away from Gil and back to the TV. The announcer is proudly announcing the arrival of Mal – to which everyone in the eatery groans. Soon the disgusted huffs and groans are broken by a laughing splutter. Turning in slight shock, you are confronted by the sight of Harry nearly falling off his stool laughing.

“What even is that dress?! She looks like a failure of a bloody rainbow!”

Harry starts to cackle, hand slipping on his hook ever so slightly. “Why would you ever pair orange, blue and purple? I thought Evie had more fashion sense then that!”

As you smirk over at Harry, you notice many of the eateries’ other patrons are smiling and chuckling at Harry’s outbursts. But you can’t deny that Mal looks like a fashion disaster.

“I was expecting her to look prettier. She never particularly cared about looking pretty – but she would never willingly let herself look stupid.” You murmur, sobering up from your laughter.

“That’s what love does to you.” Harry intones.

With in seconds, the comments have stung – rubbing salt into your still open wounds. Was it obvious to everyone then? That you were head over heels for her; yet she barely felt a thing? Almost as if your relationship was a strategic move on her part, to get your brains and knowledge? To use against all her and her mother’s enemies? Maybe so, maybe not. But even so, it’s pretty clear that the years you spent as her companion – even just as friends – meant next to nothing as her.

As your facial expression hardens, Harry notices and seems to wince slightly. “Sorry, Y/N.”

“An apology from Harry Hook? Am I dreaming?” You laugh, having to brush off your stinging wounds with the ever-present blanket of apathy.

“Guys, it’s Ben and he’s with… Uma?”

From the sound of Gil’s confused voice, you and Harry turn away from each other and turn your gazes to the TV screen. There she is, Uma, arm in arm with Prince Ben and waltzing among the princes and princesses of Auradon. Doing you all proud.

The next hour or so is spent watching the events of the Cotillion. All with ‘oos’ and ‘ahhs’ as you watch Uma battle it out with Mal in their super-sized forms.

“Did you know that either of them could do that?” Harry asks you.

“Not. At. All.” You breathe, slightly awed at the majesty of both your ex-girlfriend and best friend’s powers.

But soon, the battle is over. Mal returns to the deck of the ship alongside cheers and shouts of being Auradon’s hero; while Uma delves down into the ocean’s depths. The former registers to you first; causing anger to surge through your veins. As if Mal gets to be the hero… even though she had the same plan that Uma did when she first came to Auradon. Yet, with Harry’s tight grasp on your arm, Uma’s disappearance dawns on you like a fresh wave of despair.

“Do you think she can get back?” You breathe.

“I don’t know…” Gil trails off, before Harry starts to pace.

“We have to find her, what if she can’t get back…” He mutters, over and over.

Standing up, you steer him to look at you, hands grasped firmly on his shoulders. “Harry, calm down. Let’s work out a plan, we can think of something. At the very least, you two start to look for her and I will deal with the crew and all these politics. Okay?”

He looks at you, desperate for anything rope to cling onto. “Okay.”

“Now go bring our girl home, no one in this crew gets left behind.”

\--

The barrier is coming down. That's all you have been informed of, before being crushed in hugs from Uma, Gil and Harry.

"We did it, Y/N! We did it!"

Their celebrations cause a smile to light up on your face. When you were told of the boys' plan to find Uma, you happily stayed behind to look after the crew and maintain the territory. It was a task that didn't need all three of you, even though you were miserable away from all your friends. But not only have your boys found Uma, they've also managed to dismantle the political barrier of Auradon's distrust.

"I'm so proud of you all!" You squeal, burying your yourself deeper into the group hug.

"Come on, we need to get ready for it. We're saying goodbye to this barrier in style!"

Almost like clockwork, Uma's command is enough to spur the crew to action. While members of the crew flock to spruce the ship up, Uma's hand grasps your shoulder as she tugs you towards her.

"Not you. You've done enough work while I was away. We're getting new clothes."

"New clothes?" You question, raising your brows.

"Yes, no hesitating. Evie has given us fabric and supplies to work with... So no complaining! If Mal's going to be there when the barrier comes down, we're going to show her what she's missing out on."

"Uma... I don't know."

"Come on, Y/N! We both know how to sew!" Uma exclaims excitedly, squeezing your shoulder in encouragement.

"Sails and tattered clothes, Uma. Not dresses."

"Oh come on Y/N, you sew up wounds all the time! How can a dress be much different?"

"They're wildly different, Uma! Can't we just go to Dizzy with this?"

Uma sighs, stalking over to a chest that was brought upon deck when they returned.

"How can you trust Dizzy with these?" She beckons you towards her.

Inside the box is a cacophony of fabrics - edgy and bold just like the Isle. Uma's fingers are already itching towards a teal fabric that just screams 'open ocean'. Like a moth drawn to the flame, you start to root through the fabric until you find a lavender fabric, streaked through with silver strands and lace. Instantly, your attention is hooked.

"You like it? Take it, it's yours. No strings attached."

Meeting her eyes, you struggle to comprehend it. No one has given you something out of the goodness of their heart - even your place on this crew was procured through hard working and even being a snitch. Yet now, Uma is willing giving you something.

"Thank you, so much." You breathe, throat clogged with emotions.

The fabric is soft to the touch and with that, you're sold on Uma's idea.

"Well, we better get sewing." You say meeting her eyes with a smile

\----

You stand behind Uma, practically beaming as she sings to Mal. Somehow, some kind of magic maybe, has allowed all voices to carry across the space between the Isle and the shores of Auradon. You're still quite prickly over the fact she and Mal have seemingly buried the hatchet sometime their shared adventure. But maybe it's time to forgive Mal? She has ended up doing the right thing, even if it has taken longer than it should've.

Well, that question can be answered when you'll inevitably see her...

Singing along to the chorus of excited voices, you follow the others - through the cobbled streets of the Isle; across the barrier and all the way to Auradon. Even you know the barrier will no longer be in place - it's what you're all celebrating, of course - there was still a prickle of fear within you when it came to crossing from the Isle and onto the adjoining bridge.

Nothing happened. Actually no, something did happen. You surged onto the bridge and into a celebratory dance with even more vigor than before.

Yet, as all things do, the dance ends. With citizens from both ends of spectrum mixing together: talking, laughing and introducing themselves. A new life being made. As you gaze around at those in the crowd, your eyes land on Harry trying to give his beloved captain a kiss, causing you to grin from ear to ear.

As soon as you joined the crew, you knew there was chemistry between those two - heck, even before then! But being in their close circle really allowed you to see it. Given time, those two can create their own love story that will rival even Ben and Mal's.

Just as you start to walk over to them all, a hand shoots out to grasp your arm. While you flinch in reaction, the voice that sounds right behind you makes that flinch encapsulate itself into a grimace.

"Can I talk to you?"

You can see Uma's gaze shooting to you, concern dancing across her dark eyes. With a small smile, you nod at her, signalling that you are okay. Then, and only then, do you turn to face Mal.

"I feel like this conversation has been overdue, don't you? Especially in light of recent events."

"I agree."

There is silence between you as you both walk away from the celebrations. Almost as if Mal is struggling to start her spiel of apologies and what else she's planning to spit out of her mouth. It's fun to see her struggle. Usually so suave, confident and powerful; yet now silent and cowering.

"Look, Y/N. I don't really know what to say." Her works are stunted, awkward. So far away from your last conversation.

"An apology for leaving me behind? For forgetting me? For moving on without me so, so quickly?" You smile dangerously at her.

"I-"

"Thing is Mal, I honestly thought we were still dating when you left. You never told me that we weren't. The only way I knew we were not was I saw you and Ben, kissing and making undying promises to each other."

She bites her lip and from over her shoulder you can see Ben watching the both of you intently. There's no way the pair of you could ever repair anything you ever had, that's crystal clear now, even a cobbling a friendship back together would be near impossible.

"I, I -"

"Save it, Mal. An apology isn't genuine."

Turning away, you start to stalk your way over to Uma and your crew. Your friends.on your way, you pass the rest of the Core Four who stare at you in sadness.

"Don't give me your pity." You snarl as you pass, "Go back to your party."

With your anger, you end up finding yourself standing on the shore of Auardon. Glaring venemously past the silhouette of the Isle and to the horizon beyond. The only way to get away from all of it is to go somewhere else: where you don't have to see any of their faces or be held accountable for anyone else.

"Y/N!" Your name is called by a cacophony of voices: Mal, Uma, Harry and all of the rest of the Core Four including Ben.

You merely stare at them all, a brow raised.

"Y/N, I am sorry! I really am! You were just a victim of my selfishness - I was stuck in my own head, my own life... I forgot that other people depended on me. I'm so sorry, I never wrote and I never got back in contact... most of all, I caused you so much pain. I'm so, so sorry!"" Mal's voice starts to break, and she forces herself to take a breath to maintain her composure.

"I know that I will be probably apologising for the rest of my life. But please, can we be friends? Come to Auradon and blossom into what you always wanted to be. Please, stay and let me make it up to you."

Biting your lip, you struggle to formulate a reply. In this time, Evie also breaks her way into the conversation.

"All of us are sorry Y/N, we left you. With the knowledge of what the Isle is - was - like and we still did it anyway." Jay and Carlos nod along, eyes intent on you.

"Can you forgive us?"

There. The million-pound question.

Breathily, you run your hand through your hair before stealing yourself up to reply.

"It will take me a long time to forgive you. But I will try."

They all visibly relax.

"But, I can't heal on the Isle or in Auradon."

"Y/N?" Uma questions, walking towards you slightly.

"I need to get away from here, find out who I am. Please understand."

They all nod and, as if there is a switch within you, you feel yourself lighten. Smiling, you turn back towards the waves lapping gently on the shore. Gazing, in anticipation, out at the new horizon beyond.

Your horizon. Your future. In which you won't just be the sum of your parents or the one that they left behind.


End file.
